Push notifications generally refer to providing predetermined information to a user without receiving a request from the user for the information. The predetermined information is typically generated by a remote server and pushed to a user device, which then provides the received information over a software interface (e.g., a display interface, an audio interface, etc.). The content of the predetermined information can be tied to the usage history of a specific software application. For example, a social network application may generate push notifications that recommend candidates for networking to a user, based on the information of the persons who are already in the user's social network. However, such an application may not generate the push notifications based on the user's activities in other contexts, or with other software applications. As a result, the push notification may include formation that the user does not need, leading to poor user experience, as well as waste of computation and network resources used for providing the push notification.